International Events/Pirates Treasure Hunt
The Pirate's Treasure Hunt Glittering Hoard event ran during March 2018. Pirate Mickey, Pirate Stitch, Pirate Clarice, Young Jack Sparrow and Salazar were introduced in tandem with this event. Rules *Tap the X to challenge a mission! *Clear missions to uncover pieces of the treasure map! *Uncover the Treasure Chest to play the Bonus Game! **Clear the Coin Capsules to earn lots of Coins! *Use one of the new Tsums for bonus help on the missions! *Clear all 5 Cards to unlock the Bonus Card! **The Bonus Card is extremely difficult! **Complete the Bonus card to earn the Gold Pin! *Mission Assist for the Bonus Card! **Tap the "!" button on the Bonus Card to use Rubies to decrease the mission difficulty! **The modified mission will appear in red! Character Bonus Pirate Mickey, Pirate Stitch, Pirate Clarice, Young Jack Sparrow and Salazar provide a character bonus for various mission types. Missions Card 1. Treasure of the Palm Islands Card 2. Treasure of Graffiti Crag Card 3. Treasure Fathoms Deep Card 4. Treasure of the Dane Sea Card 5. Treasure in the Bay of Skulls Bonus Card 6. Treasure in the Sunken Wreck Gallery Event Images Pirate Treasure Hunt event coming soon.png|Teaser Information File:Tsum Tsum Pirate Treasure Hunt Event.png Pirate's Treaure Hunt HtP.png|How to Play Pirate's Treaure Hunt HtP1.png|How to Play 1 Pirate's Treaure Hunt HtP2.png|How to Play 2 Pirate's Treaure Hunt HtP3.png|How to Play 3 Pirate's Treaure Hunt HtP4.png|How to Play 4 Pirate's Treasure Hunt Start.png|Start PTH-GH Card 1 story.png|Card 1 story PTH-GH Card 1 missions.png|Card 1 missions PTH-GH Card 1 map.png|Card 1 treasure map PTH-GH Card 2 story.png|Card 2 story PTH-GH Card 2a missions.png|Card 2 missions 1st area PTH-GH Card 2b missions.png|Card 2 missions 2nd area PTH-GH Card 2b map.png|Card 2 treasure map PTH-GH Card 3 story.png|Card 3 story PTH-GH Card 3a missions.png|Card 3 missions 1st area PTH-GH Card 3b missions.png|Card 3 missions 2nd area PTH-GH Card 3 map.png|Card 3 treasure map PTH-GH Card 4 story.png|Card 4 story PTH-GH Card 4a missions.png|Card 4 missions 1st area PTH-GH Card 4b missions.png|Card 4 missions 2nd area PTH-GH Card 4c missions.png|Card 4 missions 3rd area PTH-GH Card 4 map.png|Card 4 treasure map PTH-GH Card 4 treasure.png|Card 4 treasure ahoy! PTH-GH Card 5 story.png|Card 5 story PTH-GH Card 5a missions.png|Card 5 missions 1st area PTH-GH Card 5b missions.png|Card 5 missions 2nd area PTH-GH Card 5c missions.png|Card 5 missions 3rd area PTH-GH Card 5 map.png|Card 5 treasure map PTH-GH Card 5 treasure.png|Card 5 treasure ahoy! Pirate's Treasure Hunt Extra Card Start.png|Extra Card Start PTH-GH Card 6 story.png|Card 6 story PTH-GH Card 6a missions.png|Card 6 missions 1st area PTH-GH Card 6b missions.png|Card 6 missions 2nd area PTH-GH Card 6c missions.png|Card 6 missions 3rd area PTH-GH Card 6d missions.png|Card 6 missions 4th area PTH-GH Card 6 map.png|Card 6 treasure map PTH-GH Card 6 treasure.png|Card 6 treasure ahoy! PTH-GH Treasure Chest.png|Treasure Chest reward Pins PTH-GH pin GET!.png|Pirates Treasure Hunt Event cleared PTH-GH Extra Card pin GET!.png|Pirates Treasure Hunt Extra Card pin GET! Videos Category:Events Category:International Event Category:2018 Event